That Cursed Arm
by MarioFireRed
Summary: A collaboration between MarioFireRed, ShadisticArchangel, and Destroyerdestroyerdestroyer. Ever since the two met Raven and Aisha have always been madly in love with each other...if only that were true. Instead Raven's Nasod Arm reacts lustfully to the purple magician. Witness Raven's crazy antics as he stops his arm from having it's way with the young magician!
1. Chapter 1: It's not my fault I swear!

**Shadic****: ****So ****here ****we ****are****, ****MarioFireRed****, ****ShadisticArchangel****, ****and ****destroyerdestroyerdestroyer****, ****collaborating ****an ****idea ****he ****came ****up ****with****, ****and ****I ****built ****on****, ****and ****Des ****for ****extra ****humor****, ****ideas****, ****and ****progression****. ****It****'****s ****a ****story ****to ****make ****fun ****of ****RavenxAisha****, ****so ****don****'****t ****read ****if ****you ****will ****get ****offended****. ****My ****first ****collab ****with ****other ****Elsword ****authors****. ****He ****and ****she ****will ****handle ****the ****humor****, ****I****'****ll ****take ****the ****other ****stuff****.**

**Mario****: ****Indeed ****we ****are****, ****my ****first ****collab ****with ****a ****writer ****who ****can ****be ****as ****sadistic ****as ****I ****can ****in ****horror ****stories ****and ****a ****writer ****who ****shoots ****through ****the ****roof ****with ****comedy****. ****Now ****this ****is ****really ****based ****on ****the ****idea ****if ****Raven****'****s ****arm ****and ****Aisha****'****s ****love ****started ****to ****grow ****and ****develop**** (****mainly ****the ****arm****) ****BEFORE ****their**** 2****nd ****job ****classes****, ****so ****yeah****. **

**Shadic****: ****I ****prefer ****the ****term****...****Shadistic****. ****And ****yeah****, ****no ****freaking**** 9 ****year ****difference ****between ****RF ****and ****VP ****or ****BM ****and ****EM**** (****Masters ****pairing****).**

**Mario****: ****Shadistic****? ****More ****like ****SADistic****. **

**Shadic****: ****OH ****IT****'****S ****ON ****NOW****! -****strangles ****Fire****- ****Wait****, ****you****'****re ****sad****-****istic ****too****. **

**Mario****: ****What ****you ****never ****read ****Red ****Stained ****Knight ****and ****Agonizing ****Hell****? ****Heard ****I ****gave ****people ****some ****pretty ****cool ****nightmares ****with ****Elsword ****and ****Chloe****'****s ****shits ****XD**

**Shadic****: ****Whoa****, ****dat ****language****. ****Anyways****, ****read ****Power****Shard****, ****and ****enjoy ****this ****story****! :****DD**

**Mario****: ****Oh ****yeah ****one ****more ****thing****, ****we****'****re ****making ****this ****episodic****. ****Basically ****the ****chapters ****are ****split ****into ****episodes ****and ****may ****or ****may ****not ****connect ****to ****one ****another****. ****With ****that ****enjoy ****the ****pervertedness ****of ****Raven****'****s ****Arm ****and ****the ****consequences ****Raven ****faces ****because ****of ****it**** :****D****!**

**Raven****: ****W****-****what****? ****You****'****re ****making ****me ****a ****Pedophile****?!**

**Aisha****: ****WHY ****MEEEEEE**

**Rena****: -****giggles****-**

**Elsword****: ****Just ****don****'****t ****use ****Hypersonic****stab****, ****if ****you ****know ****what ****I ****mean**** ;****D**

**Des****: *****COUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH*******

**Eve****: -****slaps ****Elsword****- ****Please****, ****you****'****d ****use ****Armageddon ****Blade ****and ****Rising ****Slash ****if ****you ****could****...**

**Chung****: -****sips ****tea****- ****Quite****.**

**-****Classes****- **

**Elsword****: ****Base**** (****Knight****) (13)**

**Aisha****: ****Base**** (****Magician****) (15)**

**Rena****: ****Base**** (****Ranger****) (?)**

**Raven****: ****Base**** (****Taker****) (24)**

**Eve****: ****Base**** (****Another****Code****) (?)**

**Chung****: ****Base**** (****Guardian****) (13)**

_**That Cursed Arm**_

_**Chapter 1: It's not my fault I swear!**_

_**This **__**chapter **__**made **__**by **__**MarioFireRed**__**, **__**tweaked **__**by **__**ShadisticArchangel **__**and **__**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer**_

* * *

_**Raven**__**'**__**s **__**POV**_

"Tch, you kids really think you can defeat me?" I, the leader of the Black Crow Mercenaries, loomed over the three exhausted aforementioned kids unharmed whilst twirling my blade. The wind blew ominously as we stood on the deck of my prideful Black Crow airship. My men, the other mercenaries in full black suits, surrounded them with their weapons.

"Stop...killing people Raven!" The elf woman desperately begged me; I refused to listen to any being who resembles my dead Seris. All her blabbing on "killing is bad" and "humans shouldn't be treated like this" just goes in one ear and out the other. It was humans who betrayed me in the beginning. And according to me; they are getting what they deserve, those ruthless beasts.

"Like...hell...he'll listen!" The little red brat, Elsword he calls himself, propped himself up with his club he calls a sword. He tried so hard to act all heroic but one Power Assault was enough to knock him right down to the dirt. I loomed over him with my blade to finish him off when a certain purple-haired girl caught my attention.

"D-Don't do it Raven!" Suddenly my arm reacted upon the young girl's voice, I wonder why that is. Heeding my Nasod arm's will, I walked over to the female magician on the ground staring at me terrified. Her purple hair in a sort of bob-cut with pom poms for bangs, her lavender fearful eyes, and her purple frilly dress. Upon seeing the dress my arm took on a mind of it's own and started lunging. Immediately both the girl and I were horrified at what my uncontrollable arm is trying to do. Unfortunately for us my men started to cheer and nosebleed as they took out their cameras for a shot of the girl's panties. Aisha's face turned as red as Elsword's hair.

_No__...__you __mustn__'__t__! __She__'__s __too __young__! _I mentally pleaded with my arm at the supposed 15 year old girl. Unfortunately it failed to listen as the girl slowly inched away from it trying to lift up her dress. "No...No...No..." Both of us unexpectedly muttered in unison. To both our horrors, the arm flipped up her skirt and started feeling her...her...her...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RAVEN BAD TOUCH!" Aisha, I think that's her name thanks to that elf, couldn't stop panting and tried desperately to pry my Nasod arm from her underwear as I did the same thing. I used my human arm in an attempt to pull it away but to no avail, I think I can hear the arm motor up in lust.

"R-RAVEN YOU SICK PERVERT! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER!" The elf, Rena she calls herself, called out with newfound strength. The little crimson boy Elsword didn't say anything, only look on in contained fury as he started to glow a red aura around him. This must be the legendary Way of the Sword: Aura of Destruction...well I'm screwed.

"I-I'M TRYING DAMMIT!" Forgetting our statuses as enemies, I pleaded the two (still exhausted) kids to help pry my arm off. I couldn't stand the sight of this, this innocent young girl being violated by my arm against both of our wills. Finally when both she and the arm couldn't take it anymore I threatened to slice off the latter with my blade. Fortunately it finally let go and the magician, appropriately, felt as if she'd just been raped.

"CUT!" Chung brought us away from the scene. I almost forgot, we were trying to re-enact bits of our journey from Elrios to pass the time. I can tell from his unseen eyes under his bowl cut that he was pissed. "Raven...what happened there?"

"Yes Mr. Raven what happened?!" One of the shameful extras who dressed up as my men used me as a scapegoat despite him and all the others taking pictures of a minor.

"Yeah...I'd like to know to." Elsword glared at me while comforting the petrified Aisha.

"W-Well my arm...it just-"

*SLAP* Eve, the queen of Nasods and the one in charge of scenery, slapped me with no mercy. "Tch, must I fix your arm AGAIN Raven?! That's the third time it happened this week!"

"Hey!" I felt offended by this, though they did have an appropriate reaction to my arm's behavior. Aisha did go through therapy twice this week already, and we all hoped it wouldn't have to go further than that. "It's not like I have a way to shut off my arm!" With that I excused myself from the studio and into my dress room. Chung couldn't find anything else to film in our new movie without me so he sent the others to their dress rooms as well.

* * *

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU!" I prompted to yell at my Nasod Arm. Unfortunately for me it has tastes for purple-haired magician lolicons.

The arm proceeded to backhand me and fondle with the Aisha picture it keeps in it's shrine.

"STOP THAT!" I used my right human arm to pull the picture away from it. It suddenly lunged for my throat, obviously extremely fond of that picture. Choking me for several moments, I finally gave up and handed it back the picture. Damn it and it's liking of that picture of Aisha in a two piece frilly bikini. How did it even get that picture in the first place?!

I sighed and relaxed in bed (though I couldn't get any nap time thanks to that damn arm's constant lustful noises, great I think they need to make special Aisha "toys" now to quench it's desires). _Damn __it __all__! __Why __can__'__t __my __arm __share __the __same __tastes __in __women __as __me__, __such __as __that __lovely __Rena__!_

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* The arm reacted in fear and threw the Aisha picture under the bed. Once again I lectured it to behave itself, especially if a certain magician appeared, and proceeded towards the person outside the door. "Comin- GUAH!" Right as my right arm reached for the doorknob, the person kicked the door open and knocked me on the floor as a result.

Groaning in pain I looked up at the figure. "Hey what's the big deal?!" Elsword loomed over me with an even greater red aura (cue me crapping my pants in fear right now) and sent me a death glare.

"Raven..." He took out the items he held behind his back: a whip, some rope, handcuffs, and duct tape.

I paled at the sight of them. "Elsword...you don't mean..." Suddenly he lunged on top of me.

Okay here's the good news and the bad news. The good news is that, thank god, he isn't trying to rape me because both of our clothes are still on. Unfortunately the bad news is how he used the four items. First he latched the whip on my Nasod Arm and unsuccessfully pulled it out of it's socket (not to mention EXTREME pain for me and the pervert). Next with the rope he tied the arm against me so it wouldn't try anything to Aisha. Third he cuffed my right wrist and his left wrist together, as to stop me in front just in case my arm goes rampant again. And finally the duct tape to seal the arm into a fist so it won't grope the magician.

"Ugh!" I slightly cried out in pain from the lack of comfort the rope bound me in and glared at Elsword, who seemed pleased. "Was this really necessary?"

His eyes grew dark. "Yes it is Raven." I heard the unsheathing of a sword as Elsword's is held against my throat. "Now if you or your arm try to make a move on her one more time..." Steel made contact with my throat, causing me to gulp in fear. "...I won't hesitate to make you suffer."

"G-Got it!" Despite being a full 11 years younger, the swordsman didn't cease to terrify me when the topic involves protecting the young magician, even though she was 2 years older than he.

"Come on then slave." Elsword tugged at the rope. "We need to get back to the studio and take control of the camera. We're in the scene where the girls attempt to make Chung comfortable in the Elgang while we were training."

"Heh, that should be a lovely scene for Chung and his harem. But, even though you have me at your will, I will not tolerate you calling me a slave..." I drew the line.

"Alright then, servant" I clenched my human fist and gritted my teeth. "Come after me." I reluctantly followed Elsword back to the studio, the handcuffs clanging together constantly in metal-on-metal action. Much to my repressed embarrassment and Elsword's unflinching satisfaction, everyone back at the place were either shocked, laughing (Chung and the boys), or blushing intently (the girls)..

"E-E-Elsword...what is this?!" Aisha couldn't help but ask, despite being relieved that my arm was tied up.

"He didn't want to listen when he groped you so I punished him." He stared at me with glinting eyes and a cat smirk. Damn it Elsword! Now you made them think we're in THAT kind of relationship. (Fangirls rip your hearts out)

"Wait, me or my arm? I sure as hell did nothing wrong to deserve this!" I retorted back at him.

"Both should be fine." Eve fixed her bikini top and agreed.

I scoffed. "Please, Eve, you may be the Queen of Nasods, but that doesn't mean I have undivided respect for you." I took a gander at her clothes again and to the other girls. Bikinis? Oh no...was I mistaken? Are we filming the bit where Chung and the girls played volleyball while Elsword and I went away for drinks? I saw Aisha nearby fixing up the setting. Sand, volleyballs, nets, etc.

In my fear the arm started to react and the magician proceeded to cry in fear. "Hah, don't worry Aisha! I'm tied up to Raven and his arm is bound to him, there's no way it can harass you now!" Elsword boasted, leaving his girlfriend to sigh in relief and continue working.

"*sniff* Do you guys smell something burning?" Rena asked wafting her nose, blissfully unaware that I snuck a look (She's wearing a two-piece... and a man has his urges!).

"I believe you're right, I'm feeling kind of sweaty..."

"You're just tied to the rope that's all Raven." Elsword reassured me. "Now come on..." His handcuffs dragged me along. "...time to start filming."

Searing pain flooded over me as I glanced curiously at my Nasod arm. To my horror, as Eve pointed out, the hand is BURNING the duct tape into ashes and, with it's sharp claws for fingers, cut through the rope.

*STOMP* "YEOWW!" Elsword stomped on my foot to prevent my arm to fulfill it's urges at the bikini-clad Aisha (Why oh WHY did she have to wear the same bikini as that photo...). I silently thanked him as we were still handcuffed together...until my arm generated a fireball small enough to burn the chains keeping the two cuffs in unison. "M-Maximum Cannon?!" I recognized the name of the attack too late, now the arm lunged for Aisha's rear and my rampaging legs couldn't stop it.

"AISHA!" I yelled out a warning for her as the magician turned around. The arm then redirected itself for her...chest. Aisha's eyes cried in fear as I horrifyingly called out to her. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Heeding my warning to just BARELY missing my groping arm, Aisha kept teleporting away from me as my Nasod arm kept clenching and unclenching in lust for her...I don't know anymore; It just wants to feel her all over!

"RAVEN! CONTROL YOUR FREAKING ARM!" I turned around to see the Guardian of Hamel facing directly at me with a creepily blank expression on his face as he hair covered his eyes, reloading his Destroyer cannon with ammo.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT CHUNG I SWEAR!" Thanks to my pervert of an arm, we spent the rest of the day tying down and keeping my arm in control (but not before it fondled with Aisha's chest for a good two minutes before being taken off).

* * *

**Mario****: ****Alright ****I****'****m ****done ****for ****chapter**** 1! ****Shadic ****and ****Des ****what ****did ****you ****two ****think ****of ****the ****arm****'****s ****shenanigans****?**

**Shadic****: ****Well****, ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****pretty ****much ****do ****a ****quick ****review****. ****Humor ****gets ****a**** 11/10. ****But ****when ****you ****had ****Elsword ****like****, ****almost ****killing ****Raven****, ****I ****was ****going ****to ****kill ****you**** (****Raven****'****s ****my ****favorite ****character ****IN ****CASE ****YOU ****COULDN****'****T ****TELL****)**

**Des****: ****Hm****. ****Every ****perverted ****arm ****has ****a ****backstory****..****I ****just ****wonder ****how ****the ****arm ****fell ****in ****love****. ****This ****could ****be ****such ****a ****forbidden****-****love ****sob****-****story****, ****ARM****X****AISHA****. ****THE ****AGONY****. ****THE ****ANGST ****THE****-**

**Mario****: ****Heh ****heh****, ****well ****Shadic ****he****'****s ****just ****very ****protective ****of ****Aisha**** (****Aisha****'****s ****my ****favorite ****character ****BY ****THE ****WAY****!).**

**Shadic****: ****Oh ****yeah****, ****you ****can ****keep ****her****. ****Man ****if ****I ****was ****in ****here****...  
'****Hey ****brothe****- ****Okay****, ****looks ****like ****you****'****re ****busy ****groping ****Elsword****'****s ****girl****, ****I****'****ll ****just ****go ****call ****him****. ****See ****you ****later****' **

**Pretty ****much ****all ****I****'****d ****write****.**

**Des****: ****DON****'****T ****PIN ****THINGS ****ON ****RAVEN****, ****IT ****WAS ****THE ****ARM****'****S ****FAULT****. ****QQ**

**Mario****: ****Alright ****folks ****that****'****s ****the ****end ****of ****chapter ****one ****of ****this ****episodic ****series****, ****Shadic****'****s ****doing ****Chapter**** 2 ****now ****so ****watch ****out ****for ****that****!**

**Shadic****: ****Even ****though ****it****'****s ****on ****his ****profile****. ****But ****yeah****, ****I****'****ll ****work ****on ****it ****as ****I ****work ****on ****Power ****Shard****, ****but ****seriously****. ****DAT ****NASOD ****ARM ****IS ****A ****GOD****DAMN ****PLAYER****! ****Plus****, ****where****'****s ****the ****Elgang ****in ****this ****author****'****s ****note****?**

**Raven****: ...****RIGHT ****HERE ****BROTHER****! ****WHY ****DIDN****'****T ****YOU ****HELP ****ME ****IN ****MY ****TIME ****OF ****NEED****?! **

**Shadic****: ****I****'****m ****the ****younger ****sibling****, ****sure ****by ****only ****a ****month ****or ****two****. ****But ****get ****over ****it****, ****my ****nasod ****arm ****is ****well****-****programmed****. ****Your ****prototype ****SUCKS ****AT ****CONTROLLING ****ITSELF****.**

**Aisha****: ****Hau ****Hau... ****I ****got ****raped ****D****:**

**Elsword****: ...****Raven****...****I****'****m ****going ****to ****kill ****you****.**

**Shadic: If there's anyone to kill. -shoves Fire into Aisha- It's this guy -lets go and runs **

**away****-**

**Mario****: ****Wait ****you****'****re ****running ****away****? ****You ****trying ****to ****tell ****me ****something ****Shadic****?**

**Eve****: ****Raven****, ****I ****will ****look ****at ****your ****arm ****for ****the ****last ****time****. ****Rena****, ****take ****her ****to ****therapy ****with ****Echo****...****again**

**Rena****: *****Sigh***** ****Fine****, ****c****'****mon ****Aisha ****you ****know ****the ****drill****.**

**Chung****: …**

**Mario****: ****Any ****last ****thoughts ****Des****?**

**Des****: ****I****'****m ****ashamed ****that ****i****'****m ****looking ****at ****so ****many ****things ****inappropriately ****now****...**

**Authors****: ****Be ****on ****the ****lookout ****for ****Chapter**** 2! ****Hope ****you ****enjoyed****!**


	2. Chapter 2: Next Generation

**Shadic: Hello everyone! Shadistic here with everyone else for Episode 2 of That Cursed Arm. So anyways, quick saying before this chapter starts, sorry about bad humor and things because I'm not as funny as the other two...**

**Des: The arm has captured me since day 1. Which was, coincidentally, the previous chapter. Hopefully this chapter ends up making you laugh in a non awkward way.**

**Mario: Well this should be fun, let's see how the humor in this chapter goes. Otherwise allow me to get the "laughing" clip they use for sitcoms on TV.**

**Shadic: Anyways, try to enjoy it.**

**Des: No need to try, in fact, you'll enjoy it anyways!**

**-Classes-**

**Raven: Over Taker (25)**

**Aisha: Dark Magician (17)**

**Elsword: Magic Knight (15)**

**Rena: Combat Ranger (?)**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian (15)**

**Eve: Code Exotic (?)**

_**That Cursed Arm**_

_**Chapter 2: Next Generation**_

_**This chapter was made by ShadisticArchangel, tweaked by MarioFireRed and destroyerdestroyerdestroyer**_

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

"Damn it Raven, what did we agree on when we were training for our 2nd advancements?" Elsword cursed at the Over Taker, obviously still inexperienced in handling his more powerful Nasod Arm.

"Sorry, Elsword, my arm loves to control my whole body, so it isn't my fault for your injury..." Raven apologized to the Magic Knight, who winced from Raven's last attack, as he vividly relived the scars his arm brought him at night. One time it was filled with so many hormones it almost violated RAVEN in his SLEEP! Good thing he woke up in time, otherwise he'd have a sticky bed..

"Just...keep it in your pants, okay?" The Magic Knight sighed and readied his blade once more, as did Raven. The two went at it while a certain Nasod Queen and Elf witnessed the two duke it out.

"Hey, shouldn't we be worried? I mean, his arm hasn't groped Aisha in the past 3 days." The Green and Blue checkered-clad Elven woman asked worriedly to the pale, silver-haired Queen of Nasods, fearful yet slightly relieved that the arm may have calmed down its lustful desires after all.

"Nonsense, Rena. I have appropriately adjusted Raven's arm's settings to match what he says, though it does contain a battle bug error. So only in battle will Raven's arm react in lust to Aisha's presence. I'm afraid there was no way to fix it." The Code Exotic emotionlessly exclaimed. The Combat Ranger simply turned towards the two brawling brothers and yelled for them to stop. Almost immediately, did the crimson-haired boy stop his petrifying attacks on the power heavy Over Taker.

"Yeah Rena, you called for us?" Elsword approached the blonde elf with a curious look in his fire eyes.

"Yes, Elsword, I called for you and Raven. Lunch is about ready and you two need to eat; you've been training for 2 days straight!" Rena took the two inside where the exotic smell of various cooked foods and soups came.

"Mmmm, Rena, what have you made this time? It smells absolutely delicious." Raven smiled at the girl, causing her to faintly blush and respond while glancing over at the other patrons at the table. A crystal-eyed boy who was the Guardian of Hamel, also the prince, Chung; and also the Purple-haired Magician herself.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Sandwiches, some pasta, garlic bread, burritos, tomato soup, chicken soup, and so on..." Rena turned to see the Magic Knight drooling all over the table.

"Elsword! Cover your mouth or something!" He snapped out of it when he heard a certain magician calling him. He hungrily took his seat at the lavished dining table. He looked over to see the black-haired man take a seat on the other side of the table, in between Rena and Chung. Elsword smirked and looked towards Eve, who was taking her time to cut the food.

"Alright, everyone, though this may look like dinner, it isn't. But, eat it like it is! Enjoy!" Rena sat down and the Elgang happily chomped away at the food. Everyone was busy in their conversations; Chung to Eve, Aisha to Elsword, and Raven to Rena.

* * *

_**Raven's POV**_

Such absolute gorgeousness, the food also. Although I wish my arm thought the same way. I munched on some Chicken as Rena and I happily chatted away about recent events, and even about my Arm, which I hadn't seen do anything crazy for a couple of days now. I mean, the arm itself seemed like it lost it's willpower to actually have a mind. I'd have to do everything with it manually. I chomped away at some chicken salad. I looked over to see Elsword and Aisha in yet another fight.

"ELSWORD YOU PERVERT!"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"BAKA!" I heard Aisha scream as she slapped Elsword clean across the face. Chung turned to see the two fussing.

"What did he do this time?" Chung asked Aisha in a casual manner.

"...What Raven's Arm did to me before, he "accidentally" fondled with my chest FOR A GOOD THREE MINUTES WITH NO AID!" I heard her screech at Chung. Honestly, I felt bad for Chung's Pikachung ears.

"Aisha, please, calm down. Elsword got what he deserved"

"...and it was worth it..." Elsword muttered in waterfall tears.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Aisha raised her staff and pointed it at the Crimson haired pervert, pissed as all hell.

"N-nothing!" Elsword sweatdropped visibly. I chuckled at the sight of the two young ones of our group. I felt a jolt of energy produce from my left hand.

"Auk!" I fell off of my chair and onto the floor.

"Raven! Is something wrong with your arm?!" Rena bent over and made her cleavage easily visible in my face. I blushed and thanked the lord for this wonderful sight, but at the same time looked down to avoid suspicion.

"Y-yeah. It's really painful" I groaned in pain, but I'd say if it was for a peek of Rena's goods, it was definitely worth it.

"Allow me to take a look. Let us pray that this thing has not malfunctioned for Aisha once again"

Eve stood up and made her way to where I was lying down.

"GOOD LORD HEED THE QUEEN OF NASOD'S PRAYERS!" I saw Aisha get on her knees and clasp her hands together in a swift motion. Eve began to open up my Nasod arm, and things began to get hazy. I felt weak and really hot. I'd assume Rena noticed this, as she promptly stuck a thermometer in my mouth without warning, nearly making me gag in reflex. Before I passed out, I saw the whole group huddled around me with worried expressions. Well, everyone but Aisha, she was too busy praying for her not to have to pay another therapy bill.

* * *

_**Chung's POV**_

Raven was laying still on the couch and we all watched. He hadn't moved at all since the weird Arm issue (which I'm pretty sure Elsword is gearing up for).

"Isn't he supposed to, y'know, wake up now or something?" Elsword spoke to everyone.

"Yeah, HEY RAVEN! WAKE UP!" I saw Aisha summon a brick out of thin air, gleaming devilish intent in her eyes..

"NO! AISHA WAIT!" I heard Rena worriedly yell at her, but it was too late. Aisha had a devious smile on her face. She took the brick and bashed him in the head, and his arm twice (presumably payback for violating her multiple times willingly or not).

He jolted up with a startled look on his face, rolling out of the couch painfully onto the floor, and held his head with his human arm.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Raven shrieked at the giggling Magician.

"VIOLATION!" She flared back at him, triumphant. He held his head and laid down again. Rena happily walked over to him and let him rest it on her lap, completely ignoring the previous few moments.

"Damn Aisha, didn't know such a small magician could have so much strength" I heard Elsword chuckle, obviously thinking what else the Dark Magician could use her strong hands for.

"BAKA!" She hit him twice as hard in the head with just her fist. Elsword fell over onto the floor and held his head, whining. I saw everyone else laughing at him, including me.

"C-Chung! You're supposed to have my back in this!" I heard Elsword shout towards me.

"Sorry man, but you brought this onto yourself!" I couldn't hold in my laughter and I broke out into a fit of laughs. I eventually sat down next to Eve on the couch, with Elsword still lying on the floor in pain. An occasional roundhouse kick to the head from the purple-haired magician herself would shut him up for a few minutes.

"It hurts so bad..." He groaned with Waterfall tears. I could see Raven still blushing and Rena giggling at Elsword's complaining. Suddenly, Raven's Arm perked up again and slapped Rena across the face.

"GAH!" I saw her eyes darken.

"Ohhhhhh crap! RUNNNN!" Elsword yelled, got up, and ran away to his happy place filled with his sister and his sexual fantasies of Aisha. Raven also heeded the command and made a break for it back to his room. Before he could escape, the Combat Ranger had already gotten a hold of his Arm.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY SO EASILY OVER TAKER!" I saw her eyes glow red and her ears began to literally pour out steam. She took her other hand and gripped his neck at all her might in fury. Raven, on the other hand, looked completely subducted and his face was turning blue from Rena's tight grip on his throat.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Now it was Raven's turn to gain waterfall tears, pleading like a little slave, and we all laughed at his unfortunate misery. Boy, did his arm want him to have it rough. I saw it scratch Rena's hand and pry her hand off of Raven's throat with multiple tries. The Over Taker quickly took advantage of this opportunity and caught his breath in several gasps.

"This can't bode well..." I quietly whispered to Eve. The Arm forcibly dragged Raven to Aisha, fuming heavily as it reached for her skirt. Aisha tried to back away but eventually she just cornered herself into a wall.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I saw Elsword suddenly recover then leap up from his downfall, running over to the two, which I'm assuming to 'save the day'. He slammed Raven's Nasod Arm and pinned it to the wall. WITH. HIS. SWORD! Poor guy was screaming the whole time.

"ELSWORD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Aisha screamed at him.

"FEAR NOT, MILADY AISHA! FOR I, THE SUPERLY AWESOME CRIMSON KNIGHT, AM HERE TO SAVE YOU!" I facepalmed and Elsword picked up Aisha bridal style. He sprinted away out of the kitchen, with a blushing Aisha still in his hands.

"Um...what just happened?" This was all very...instant.

"Well, my database shows that Elsword wanted to-"

"Eve I didn't mean it like that." I chuckled a bit then turned to Rena, who was still trying to help the crybaby Crow get his arm out from the wedged blade.

"Right before 2nd advancement too..." I heard him mumble. And he was right, today was the day we'd all go for our second advancements. I'd become my destroyer-complete Tactical Trooper. Elsword would actually become a mature Rune Slayer, even though I still doubt that Elboy will grow up. Raven, I expected him to go for Blade Master, so he could resist his arms urges, but that's his choice if he wants to deal with his arm's lust or not. Rena would go for Wind Sneaker, Aisha for Void Princess (goddammit the arm's urges will be MORE powerful), and Eve for Code: Nemesis.

"Ngh, thank you Rena" I heard the 'mercenary' talk to her after he could freely move again, but Eve immediately interrupted and grabbed Raven by his ear. He didn't resist, because we all know what happens when you go against the hierarchy of the late Nasod kingdom. A slap, right in the place where it hurts most.

"Come, I must fix your arms emotion chip before we go." Eve stated and Raven nodded as he was dragged into her laboratory, eager to finally get his arm under control.

"Man, are we EVER going to reach 2nd advancement?" I groaned and Rena was cleaning up the mess. She sighed and turned to me.

"Just wait til the two pairs come back and we'll go." I nodded.

_God, why today of all days, that damn arm._

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"El-Elsword! What are you doing?!" Aisha softly hit me in the gut and I laughed.

"Just escorting you to safety like the gentleman I am" I smirked and softly placed her onto her bed and quickly undressed her.

"E-ELSWORD?!" Aisha hit me with her staff.

"Relax~ It's just one time before we hit second advancement..." I softly kissed her cheek and she began to blush a shade darker than my hair.

Suddenly, the door busted down, and there stood, THAT CURSED ARM! And he dragged Raven along with him. I feel bad for him, about the punishment he'll get from my thick blade. I walked over to him while growling and he was in just as much pain as I felt in my heart. I tried to grab it, but the arm slipped by and managed to pull Raven all the way to Aisha's...left bosom?!

"R-Raven! KYAAAAA!" She hit his arm with her staff, but his arm was already too busy groping the breast to even care. I hit Raven with my Blade, conveniently placed on Aisha's desk, and he held up his human arm signaling me to stop. But I wasn't going to. He was going to DIE here.

"RAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU- I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Rena burst into the room to see the ongoing scene.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT'S THE ARM!" Raven pleaded while he was being beaten by Aisha and I. We finally managed to turn his arm off and he got up and ran back to Rena's room, from where we could easily hear crying.

"Elsword..."

"Shhhh, it's okay, he's gone now, and soon, I'll become a Rune Slayer and you'll be a Void Princess..."

"Then let's wait til then, okay?"

"...okay"

"INCOMING!" Chung busted the door down with his destroyer to see the both of us naked.

"OH JEEZ! I-I'M SORRY!" He stuttered and tried to back away.

"Next time, knock, pretty boy..." I growled and walked toward him, but he ran out of the room faster than I could catch him. I sighed and the both of us put our clothes on, with nothing else to do but go downstairs and wait for the others to do our second advancements. If Raven is worse in Reckless Fist, I'll have to throw some Runes right in his childhood...

* * *

**Shadic: Well, after a long time of putting it off, I'm done. Sorry about that guys...**

**Fire: Oh finally, your interpretation of this episodic chapter XD! **

**Des: Really, you guys are inserting my name here FOR LATER?! **

**Shadic: Huh, well Des is next, so expect a faster update, now...back to all the other stories. LATE NIGHT ELSWORD HERE I COME!**

**Fire: THE LAUGHING CLIP WORKS! -insert generic sitcom laughing clip here-**


End file.
